part of the family
by computer-addict5
Summary: Isabella's cousin's are visiting for the summer,but does she think they will end up ruining everything and take her place as the main girls in the gang or will they ruin things on purpose and side with Thaddeus and Thor pairings include-a bit of phinabella but mostly Phin O.C, Ferb O.C and other possible pairings rated T because im not sure where this story will go
1. meeting her cousin's

**hi guys i hope you like this if there are any ideas for next chapter when they meet phineas and ferb it would be quite helpful XD**

**i only own my O.C's and the plot (although i wish i owned phineas and ferb) **

**ENJOY...**

it was an ordinary day summer had just started in danville it was two weeks untill the anual "summer's here" dance and isabella was sat in a fireside girls meeting helping her troup organize

their patches and she couldnt wait to get home and change so she could go over to see phineas, but that wasnt gonna be for another half hour. it wasnt long but for isabella it

seemed like for ever.

meanwhile outside isabella's house

"is this the right house?" a readheaded girl asked

"yep this is aunt viv's" said a green haired girl(in a british accent)

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"hello...aunt viv" said the readhead

"oh hello girls i just spoke with your fathe on the phone, so your gonna be staying here for the summer then?" vivian asked smileing

"yep, hey wheres our cousin isabella?" the redhead asked

"oh she's at a fireside girls meeting and will be back in 15 minuites. would you like to wait in the living room ?"vivian asked

"sure thank you very much" the green haired girl ansewed politely.

**15 Minutes later**

"hi mom i'm home!" shouted isabella from the stairs

"isa wait, come into the living room first"

"why" isabella shouted from her room

"we have two guests one with red hair and one with green hair but you will never guess who they are"

isabella walked down the staires and when she saw the two girls sat on the couch the first thing that came out of her mouth was..."WHAT!?" "phineas, ferb? y-your girls"

"well actually were..."the redhead started but got interrupted by isabella

"how did you do this and why did you start the days project without me?"

"WELL!" the redheadded girl shouted which shocked isabella a bit "were not phineas and ferb whoever they are, were your cousins. im ruby and this is my sister kimberly but

she preferes to be called kim"

"oh riiiight my cousins. welli have to say that you lok a lot like my neighbors and best friends phineas and ferb if they were girls and looked a bit like me" isabella said

the three sat there talking about why they were there until kim spoke for the first time since they got there which was forty-five minutes ago

"so who are phineas and ferb exactly?"kim asked in a british accent similar to ferb's

"and who look's like who?" ruby asked bouncing upand down on the spot also curious as to what her cousin was talking about

"well, phineas and ferb have been my best friends for as long as i can remember except ferb i havent known him as long as phineas, anyway kim looks like ferb because of her green hair,

the fact that she is quiet, british and she waeres purple, yellow and black and white sneakers**(isabella pauses to drink some of the water that was on the table) **and ruby you look like phineas

because you have red hair,wear yellow, orange, blue and blue and white sneakers plus your both unbelievably optomistic"isabella explained to the two sisters who just looked at isabella like

they diddnt believe her

"oh so you dont believe me then?" isbella asked

they both shook their head's and isa got up from her seat on the couch walked over to a draw accross the room and came back with a picture which she then gave to ruby and kim who couldnt

believe isa was telling the trouth so they just sat there until...

"well tell us more about phineas and ferb please" ruby asked kindly

"fine" said isabella"the basic things you need to know about them arre that they are step brothers but the act like theyre related. ferb talkes very little and only says one or two lines per day if nessecerry

and phineas well he lives for the summer it's like it belongs to him even the laws of physics cant stop him from having the best day everand together they do crazy and impossible things every day!"isabella say's

"wow they sound awsome can we meet them ?"ruby asked with puppy eyes

"sure why not i was on my way over"isabella says as she and her cousins walked up to the door.

**well what do you think this is the first fanfiction ive ever actually wanted to write hope you like it and please review:)**


	2. Phineas and Ferb

**Hi im back with another chapter and again if there are any ideas for next chapter when they meet phineas and ferb it would be quite helpful XD**

**i only own my O.C's and the plot (although i wish i owned phineas and ferb**

the three of them got up from the couch when isabella said "wait just a heads up they have an older sister who can be a bit...well lets just say she hates what phineas and ferb make and she is not quiet about it and

phineas has a cute triangle head so dont ask him about it"

"did you call his head cute?"kim asked as she smiled knowingly

"what NO! i mean no now hurry up"isabella said blushing slightly

"ok lets go meet the neighbors who our cousin is already friends with!"ruby shouted as she ran out the door

ruby ran out of the house nearly knocking kim over ran up to the road ready to cross when she stopped and went back inside

"gimmie a moment i forgot my bag"ruby said running upstairs

"what was that about?"isabella asked

"she gets a bit hyper active when she meets people"kim said

"oh and what is in her bag?were only going accross the road"

"well she never leaves the house without it but you'll have to ask her why"

isabella was about to ansewr when ruby came running out of the house

"alright lets go"ruby shouted as she once again ran out of the house and accross the road where she sat down on the sidewalk and waited for isabella and kim

"hey izzy"kim said"oh sorry can i call you that(isabella nodds)well anyway do you have a crush on that phineas kid you were telling us about?"

"well...i...uh its just tha...i mean it's...yes ok ido but he is just soooo oblivious"isabella sobbed quietly as they walk accross the road

"Hey ive just had the most amazing idea"ruby shouted

"what is it"isabella said nnow crouching behind phineas and ferb's gatewith her cousins

"well what if i walk in there and pretend im you,but you know whith a different style and hair colour?"

"yeah it would be hilarious to see phineas and ferb's faces"isabella said

ruby was just about to walk through tje gate when she was stopped by isabella

"wait remember when you walk in say hey phineas whacha dooin? inyour cutest voice and signal us to come in with a cough"

"got it izzy lets just hope they dont see through my act"ruby said then she walked through the gate

kim and isabella started look ing through the gap in the gate to watch the fun

**Phineas and ferbs backyard**

ruby walked over to the tree quietly where phineas and ferb were sitting looking at blueprints

"hey phineas whacha dooin?ruby said sweetly

"hi isabella were just lookinh at the blueprints for our invisibility suits"phineas said without looking up "and candice isnt here because she is out with stacy so we wont see her all d...day"phineas said as he looked

at ruby "is..isabella what happened to tour hair?"he said sounding confused

"what dont you like it?, i thought it looked rather nice" ruby said pretending to be offended

isabella and kim were snickering behind the fence at phineas's confusion

"no its nice but its umm...red! and your clothes are the same colours i wear"phineas said even more confused

"really phineas cant you see what she's trying to tell you?"ferb asked

behind the gate kim couldnt help sigh dreamily when he spoke and that made isabella giggle"oh my god you like ferb and you havent even met him"

**Back with ruby**

"no what?"phineas asked

"she's trying to tell you..."ferb said before he got distracted

**AHEM!**

ruby coughed making ferb stop whatever he was saying when he saw kim and isabella walking through the gate giggleing

"WHAT!?"phineas shouted "ferb were you part of this?"

"no whoever she is she had me fooled to, but your face when you saw her was hilarious "ferb said laughing.(this was the first time anyone except phineas had heared or seen him laugh properly but he couldnt help it

"ok guy's jokes over, i think we should explain...what do you think girls?"isabella asked "ruby?"

"awww but its fun(isabella gave her a look that said "just aggree with me so we can get on with our day") acctually lets tell them"ruby said

"kim?"

"sure ok tell them"kim replied in a thick british accent

phineas nudged ferb and whispered "hey she's british like you,how cool is that"

"acctually now that i think about it the other girl ruby reminds me of you and kim is sort of like me but you know theyre girl versions"ferb whispered

"yeah i see it to but they might not be anything like us it could just be how they look"phineas whispered

"well kim looks cute"ferb said

"what?"phineas asked

"nothing"

"ok"

little did they know isabella heared their conversation and wasnt surprised at all

"hey guys this is my cousin ruby and this is my cousin kimberly but you can call her gonna be staying with me over the summer"isabella said

"well its nice to meet you could you tellus a bit about yourselves?"phineas said

"ok ill do it because kim dosent speak much she's more of a woman of action"ruby said

"well actually i..."kim started

"so where are you from?"phineas asked

**well i hope you enjoyed chapter two please review**

**next time we find out just how similar phineas and ferb and ruby and kim are thanx for readingXD**


	3. more than a bit similar

**Hi im back with another chapter and i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it XD**

**i only own my O.C's and the plot (although i wish i owned phineas and ferb**

"well as you know my name is ruby garcia shapiro and my sister is kimberly i was born in mexico but ive lived in america longer, i met kim and her mom when me and my dad were on holiday in london anyway long story short they fell in love and we decided to stay there a bit longer,they got married then we moved to rosetown near the edge of the tri-state area where our parents own a jewlry shop.

but while i lived in england i never picked up the accent like kim,our faverouite things to do are design projects to make summer fun because boredom is somthing up which i will not put although kim is more of a builder..."ruby said

phineas, ferb, kim and isabella were sitting under the tree listening to ruby talk

"cool!"phineas said with a big smile

"anyway we have never built any of them because of an incident with our pet platypus penny that involved the tools which meant they had to be locked up so all we can do is make a few modificationd to our phones, watches and things like that, oh yes and we believe in carpe diam"ruby said

"whoa you have a platypus, like to invent and believe in carpe diam?"phineas said amazed

"yep but penny always dissapears so we hardly see her"ruby said

"hey isabella?"phineas asked

"yes"isabella said

"is this another joke?"phineas askes looking at her suspiciously

"nope..this is realy what her life is like"isabella said with a hint of sadness

"wow then thats just like me and ferb, we have a platypus and we invent every day,maybe you can join us tomorrow for a project"phineas said walking over and sitting next to ruby who he then started talking to

**Isabella's POV**

it was starting to worry because ruby is like the girl version of phineas and i'm afraid that she will steal him from me...not that i own him or anything but i mean their basically the same they have so much in common with each other and im just the girl from accross the street that hasnt been noticed by him since pre-school,but she gets hes attention on the first day she meets him.

**Nobody's POV**

phineas and ruby were talking the whole time isabella was panicking and it was only when she heard her name that she came back into reality

"isabella?hey isabella" phineas said looking confused

"huh what?"isabella said

"me and ruby were just saying how similar our lives are"phineas said looking at ruby and smiling

"oh right cool...hey wheres kim?"isabella asked

"oh ferb went to show her his tools and some of our smaller inventions that havn't dissapeared she seems to have a lot in common with ferb"phineas said

"i think she might like him phinny"said ruby giggling slightly

"phinny?"isabella asked and gave them a questioning look

"oh thats just her umm...nickname for me"phineas said him and ruby trying to hide the blush on their cheeks

**Isabella's POV**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! i mentally screamed

NO, NO, NO, this isnt right my cousin isnt supposed to fall in love with phineas i am and the worst thing is i think he likes her back!

why?oh why me,i dont think he'll ever like me now...wait! NO i'm not gonna give up all i need to do is try harder

oops i've been thinking too long their probrably wondering what i'm dooingso id better say somthing

"oh sorry guy'si must have zoned out for a what were you saying?"i asked

"well me and ferb were gonna boild some robo-pets tomorrow but since your cousins are here i thought it would be a great idea to have a big party with some theme park rides so we can introduce them to some of our friends and maybe have a sleepover"phineas said smiling

"oh cool that sounds like a great plan"i said with a fake smile

"glad you like itzzy"said ruby

then i remembered somthing and i look ed around the garden

"hey wheres ferband kim, i saw them come out here a seccond ago but now there gone?"i said

**well theres chapter 3 plz review next chapter we find out some of the couples**


End file.
